


It’s the End of the World for Rachel, But Kurt Feels Fine

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: “The Gerber baby stole my golden ticket.” A 100-word drabble written for the prompt: apocalypse





	

“The Gerber baby stole my golden ticket,” Rachel wailed. She was too busy wiping her eyes to see Kurt roll his.

“Harmony did not steal your ticket. The dean gave her one.”

“The world is coming to an end!”

“No, it’s not,” Kurt repeated with a heavy sigh. He’d lost count of how many times he’d had this conversation over the past week.

“It should be me.” Rachel insisted.

“You can’t expect one every year,” Kurt reminded her. “Other students deserve their chance at Winter Showcase.”

Like me, Kurt added silently, thinking of the golden ticket in his desk drawer.

::end::


End file.
